


Left At the Altar: The Best Man

by Bubblie_Bunnie



Series: Left At the Altar [1]
Category: Original Work, r/gonewildaudible, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M, [Body Worship], [Comforting], [Cowgirl], [Creampie], [Cunnilingus], [Emotional Support], [Friends to Lovers], [Hella-Romantic], [Loving], [Proposal], [Reassuring], [Ride Me], [Wholesome], [Yearning]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblie_Bunnie/pseuds/Bubblie_Bunnie
Summary: Hello there! I'm back with another script series! Hopefully I won't be interrupted whilst in the middle of this one like last time, but I have hope! Anyways, this is going to be a series with five parts in it, where the listener ((who is female)) is left at the altar by her deadbeat would-be husband, and the first installment of this series is where the ex-groom's best man comes and comforts the listener. ((Obviously lol))These "- -" represent whispering, these "* *" represent any sort of actions that may or may not need sound effects ((It's entirely up to you!)) and these "{ }" are to help you know where and when there is a tonal change when needed be! If you have any questions please feel free to reach out and of course, more than anything, have fun!
Relationships: M4F - Relationship
Series: Left At the Altar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114853
Kudos: 12





	Left At the Altar: The Best Man

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I'm back with another script series! Hopefully I won't be interrupted whilst in the middle of this one like last time, but I have hope! Anyways, this is going to be a series with five parts in it, where the listener ((who is female)) is left at the altar by her deadbeat would-be husband, and the first installment of this series is where the ex-groom's best man comes and comforts the listener. ((Obviously lol))
> 
> These "- -" represent whispering, these "* *" represent any sort of actions that may or may not need sound effects ((It's entirely up to you!)) and these "{ }" are to help you know where and when there is a tonal change when needed be! If you have any questions please feel free to reach out and of course, more than anything, have fun!

*Knocking, voice is slightly muffled* 

"Hey, can I come in?" *Door slowly opens* "I figured you'd be in here... Your friend said she saw you running off in this direction... 

"Is... Is it alright if I sit with you...? Thank you..." *Shifting as he sits down* "So... Is everything alright?"

{Embarrassed tone} "I-I mean, are you taking all of this alright? I know what that asshole did was a shitty thing, just, abandoning you like that..." {Sad tone} "It's not fair to you..." 

*A couple moments of silence, then a long, depressed sigh* "Look, I know it's hard, well- I don't really know... I'll never know, nor do I want to... I'd never abandon someone I promised to devote my entire life to in an instant. It's unthinkable... But apparently not for him..."

*Another small pause* "He's a coward anyways, running off like that. You don't need him. Think about it, if he were to have not left, I'm sure he would have done it in the future anyways. Better to unveil the truth now and get the heartbreak over with instead of letting yourself live a lie for months or even years before it's too late."

"Besides, he wasn't that great anyways. I know that's sort of a bad thing to do, stab my best friend in the back like this and tear down his character... But.... He's done plenty of that himself, and if you ask me, I think he deserves to have his character torn to shreds after what he's put you through. I wouldn't wish this on anyone, not even my worst enemy."

"Here, c'mere... You seem like you need a hug... There there... It's all going to be okay... You're strong, I know you'll get through this. He would talk about you a lot to me you know... How incredibly smart and talented you are... How you never fail to brighten his day with your smile and your laugh... -I wish I had a woman like you-..."

"Hm? N-nothing, just, muttering how much of a bastard he is for leaving such an extraordinary woman behind... I know this is probably all so weird... I mean we haven't really interacted that much save for a few parties and social gatherings, but, I really have enjoyed getting to know you through that time, no matter how small it was."

"Shhhh, that's it, get all of those tears out... Just get them all out... Christ I wish there was something I could do to help... I can't imagine the pain you must be in..."

*Awkward laugh* "N-no I can't drag him back here and make him marry you... I don't think that's how it works... I'm sorry, but he just doesn't cherish you. He's too blind to see how wonderful you truly are, I don't know what exactly is going through his head at the moment, but whatever it is is nothing a smart man would think." {Starting to gush, and gets more and more rambly} He can't see how beautiful you truly are, both inside and out. You deserve a man who treats you like the goddess you are. Someone who worships the very ground you walk on, someone who would lay their life down in an instant for you, someone... Someone like me..."

{Extremely embarrassed} "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for that to slip out, I-I mean it just slipped out, I ah- I'm so sorry... Here you are mourning over a stupid guy and I'm too wrapped up in my own feelings to put a muzzle over my damn mouth... I truly am sorry...

*Small pause* "No, it's not alright... you've gone through so much... There's no way I can ever fathom what you've gone through, and I've done nothing but make things worse."

*Another pause with a couple surprised gasps at the end* "I'm... Helping...? How? How on earth am I-"

"M-my ramblings are distracting you...? Uhm, well I admit that you calling my confession a ramble hurts a bit-" {Tone turns to fast and apologetic} "B-but I deserve it one hundred percent!" 

*Sigh leading into a sort of ((ON PURPOSE)) awkward silence* "S-so, what do you want me to ramble a-about?"

*Small pause* "More about my, my feelings? B-but aren't you uncomfortable with hearing them?... No? It... helps? Well, I suppose I can't argue with that..."

*Deep inhale and exhale* "I guess I could start off with when I first met you. When" {Sort of spitting his title out} "that bastard first introduced me to you... I hoped that you wouldn't feel how sweaty my hands were when I shook your hand." *Nervous chuckle* 

"Do you remember when we first met? It was at that party, a mutual friend of ours was having his anniversary of being five years cancer-free, and he celebrated by proposing to his girlfriend when he stood up to make a speech. Everyone was so happy. I overheard you asking him if he'll ever propose in such an extravagant way like he did. I felt my heart sink to the floor when he looked at you like he did, and all he said was 'maybe'..."

"I knew that you were already his girlfriend at the time, but, just hearing you two plan out your life together, it made me so mad... I always sort of knew he was a shitty person, but you just, seemed so happy when you were with him... I didn't want to ruin it. Well, I did at times, when he would complain to me and his friends about you when he was drunk, or high, or both, I wanted to record what he was saying and send it to you. I wish I did to be honest. If you really knew how he was, how he thought of you, I think I could have spared you all of this..."

*Long, draw out inhale* {Speaking in a bold but still sort of timid tone} "I'm glad he's gone. He doesn't deserve you, and I'm not just saying that like I'm one of your girls, like I'm one of your bridesmaids, which I'm sure are trying to listen to this conversation right now..."

"I'm... I'm saying this from the perspective of an outsider, of someone who's been on the villian's side of the story this entire time. Someone who's witnessed everything and regrets so deeply that they hadn't have intervened sooner... I'm so sorry... I thought, I thought that maybe marriage would change him, you know?"

"I thought that maybe he'd grow up, and finally start taking care of you the way you deserve to be taken care of... The way I've always wanted to take care of you." 

"There it is again... God I wish I could just stuff down these feelings for you to spare you even more grief... I've never been the best with social cues nor have I mastered the ability to talk to women to be honest, but you were always so kind to me. You always made me feel like, like *I* was the center of the universe," *Soft chuckle* "and we weren't even *dating*. I can't imagine how he must have felt, getting you all to himself, all of your kindness and warmth, all of the cheer you bring into people's lives... All of the happiness you've brought into my life..."

"Heh... If I didn't know any better I would have sworn those sounded like wedding vows... I'm sorry, too soon?" *Awkward chuckle* "Well I'm glad you're at least smiling and laughing somewhat.

*Long-ish Sigh* "

"Would... Would you like me to continue...? Yes? A-alright, uhm, well, whenever that bastard would mention you I would always look up. I would always pay attention, I wanted to know more about you, but I was always so scared to confront you myself because well... You weren't mine... You were... His..."

"But, but now he's gone... You'll never have to see him again, God willing of course. You're... free... You're free to do whatever it is that you want. I know that this is the *worst* possible way you can finally get away from all of this but..."

"You're not his anymore, you can finally be the wonderful, kind, lively, cheerful, angelic woman I know you can be. I know that this is way too soon to be asking you to be by your side but I'll always be here for you, if you need anything, and I mean *anything* at all, please don't hesitate to call or text or even visit me.

*Small pause* "Oh? There's... something you'd like from me? What is it?"

*Another small pause and then a BUNCH of embarrassed, incoherent stuttering* 

"A-a-a ki-kiss? Wh-why would you uhm, why would you want th-that?" 

"Y-you, think it'll help? W-well I, um..."

*Small pause* {Frantic and apologetic tone} "

"N-no I *do* want to kiss you! I-it's just that I well, I didn't really think you'd you know, want to kiss ME, on your wedding day..."

"I just... I've wanted to kiss you for so long... You're so beautiful, and every time I saw you kissing him I wish it was me... I wish it wa- Mmph!"

{Sort of improvise kissing a little, it's soft and gentle, this goes on for a little bit}

"Haah... Haah... I-I, wow... I didn't really think you'd uhm, be the one to kiss me...

"N-n-no I do like it! I *loved* it actually, I just, I'm sort of still processing that this is all happening." *Nervous laughter*

"I-I'm sorry, I don't mean to be this way, I've never really been the best around women, especially around women as beautiful as you..." 

"You're just, so intoxicating, I don't even know what to do with myself half of the time you've been around me... I feel so overwhelmed whenever you enter a room with me in it... I can't keep my eyes off you, I can't keep any part of my body off of you..."

*Kissing resumes for a while (up to you how long) then a soft shuddering breath*

"Is... is this what you've always wanted...? To be kissed like this on your wedding day...?" 

"You didn't really expect it to be me, now did you...?" *Soft chuckling* 

"I will admit, though I may not be the man you first expected to kiss you on a day such as this... I'd... I'd be more than happy to fill his role..." 

"Please... Let me be the love of your life... Let me be the one you adore, for you are the one that I adore..."

"I... I can take you away form all of this... You'll never have to endure a sad day ever again... I'll make sure you never cry unless it's out of joy... I'll take care of you... I'll love you for the rest of your days... I'll be devoted to you and no one else, not even myself..."

"I'll always put you above anything else in my life, I'll cherish you the way you deserve to be cherished... I... I love you... I always have, and I always will..."

"My heart stopped the moment I saw you and from that moment onward I knew I had to make you mine, no matter what..."

"Can... can I do that...? Can I make you mine, please?" 

*Small pause then a sigh of relief* "You never fail to make me the happiest man on earth..." 

"Here, you stay sitting... I... I want to make you feel good in every sense of the word, let me just..." *awkward shifting and a soft grunt as he gets on his knees* 

"Th-there..." *another small pause* "Wow... You look so magnificent, especially at this angle... I've dreamed of this you know... Gazing up at you, into those heavenly eyes of yours, running my hands up your thighs to spread them apart... lifting up your skirt further and further upwards, so I can witness more and more of your flawless skin."

*Soft sigh* "Yes, touch my face... Oh how I've longed for this moment here with you... I promise to make you happy, I promise with every fiber of my being that I will cherish you until I breath no longer..."

*Shifting as he grows closer to her* "And your scent... It's even more inebriating that I originally thought... Oh, and your beautiful lace panties, they barely conceal your godly womanhood... They... They're damp, are they not?"

"You, you've wanted this, haven't you my dear? Well you can have it... You can have all of it. Please, I am at your command, you may dispose of me as you please, I am yours to use however you see fit..."

*Small pause then a deep inhale*

"Oh, thank you... Thank you..."

*Improvise cunnilingus sounds for a good while, moaning where you see fit*

"You taste incredible... Christ... I never would have thought in a million years that I could taste such a heavenly nectar..."

*Noises continue for a little bit*

"Yes... Yes wrap your luscious thighs around my head... God I would die a happy man if you were to crush me right here and now, looking up at you, drinking your ambrosia..."

*Noises continue to continue, feel free to continue making sounds while you speak*

{Speaking in a desperate tone} "A-are you close? Please say yes... Ooooh... Let me drink from you my love... Yes, flood my mouth with your cream..." *Improvise this part as well, saying whatever you see as necessary, continues on until she comes, with a little more improvising after that* "Haah... Haah... Thank you... Thank you so much..." "Fo-forgive me, I uhm just need to catch my breath..." "That was wonderful my dear... You're wonderful... Was... Was it as good for you as it was for me...?" "Yes? Oh, that makes me so incredibly happy to hear. Here, come sit down. I want to hold you for a little while." *Soft grunt* "There, are you all comfy sitting in my lap dear?" *gentle laughter* "I'm glad... Mmmmm.... I wasn't lying when I spoke of how utterly angelic you look in your wedding dress.... That bastard has no idea what he's missing out on...

"In all honesty I'm glad he's gone... Be honest with me... Do you think that he would treat you as well as I have?"

*Soft laughter* "I don't think so either... He doesn't deserve you... No one on this damned earth does... You truly are an angel..."

*An awkward pause and then nervous laughter* "Y-yeah I *ahem* I have gotten a bit excited, but can you blame me? You just, entrance me to no end... Both my mind... And my body." 

"A-ah, wa-wait, Wh-why are you n-nghaaa... G-grinding yourself on m-me..?"

"Y-you want m-mo-more? I-I well, I haaaah... I can't refuse you, I said I would make you mine, yes? I-I only hesitate because I want to be absolutely sure that it is what *you* want, dear." 

"I-it is? You want this... You want... Me?"

"Oh, I cannot convey enough how happy you make me my sweet... Here, Stay right there, I was to look up at you as I make you mine..."

*Fumbling of belt buckle and zipper* "Christ, yes... Use me, I'm yours to dispose of... J-just d-don't be afraid to hold baaahaaa!"

*Improvise a little bit with noises and moans* "Y-yes, moan for me... Take me all the way inside of you... Enjoy me, just like I enjoy you..." 

"Lord above... you're perfect... E-even mounting me, you're a picture of heaven... Haah... Hahhh... This... This feels like a dream... Does it not? I feel like I'm experiencing what heaven is supposed to feel like..."

*Improvisation continues*

"Please... Please be my wife... Forget about him... Be with me instead... We don't have to officiate it... J-just... Let me make you my wife here and now, in both body and soul... Let my flesh become one with yours..."

"G-God... Ride me, k-keep going... Christ please never stop..."

"I-it's s-so hot, a-and wet... God this is m-mo-more than I could ever ask for... Th-thank you... Thank you so much..."

"Haaah... Haaaah, c-can I touch you? God your breasts look so perfect in that gown... E-every part of you does... M-may I touch th-them?"

"Y-yes? hnnnghhhh, th-thank you..."

"Y-your skin is so soft, God just when I think you can't get any more flawless.... There's something more that I can't resist about you..."

"P-please, more I-I need more... I can't stop, m-my mind is screaming at me to continue this for forever but I know my body can't handle mu-much more..."

"H-haaaaah! Y-yes! Faster! Rougher, oh my God use me, please don't ever st-stop..."

"G-god, yes... K-keep going.... I-I'm gonna come if you keep this u-up..."

"D-does this you'll allow me to make you mi-mine? Will you accept me as your husband, here and n-now?" 

Yes? O-ohhhh, thank you, thank you! God just hearing those words our of your precious lips is enough to m-make me come..."

*Improvisation for a little bit here as well*

"Christ, I-I'm gonna come, I-I can't take much more.... Everything about your, how your hips roll when you mount me, how you pant as I buck up into you... How your breasts look and feel.... All of it... It's just s-s-so invigorating."

"I-I, haaaaah... I'm so close, I-I really am g-gonna come, p-please, c-can I do it i-inside of y-you? Yes? Oh, th-thank you. Thank you, thank you thank you!"

"K-kiss me, oh please kiss me! I can't stand not feeling your lips against mine!" 

*Improvise kissing and other noises here for a little while*

"I'm gonna come, oh, I'm going to come inside of you, I-I can't believe this is happening... Please, make me yours, wh-while I make you mine... God! I-I'm coming!"

*Both of them cum, feel free to improvise this part as well, saying what you think is necessary, this goes on for quite a bit*

*Optional pause just with heavy breathing as they both catch their breath*

"Haaaah.... Haaaah.... thank you... I-is this real...? Are you real...? I-I'm sorry I just, I've dreamt of this for so long, and.... and now that it's finally happening I just, I feel like I'm on top of the world... Er, below it in a way." *Awkward laughter*

"I-it felt extraordinary to say the least.... I wish I could stay like this with you forever but... You... You have a family out there waiting for you, and I'm sure they won't be very pleased if they find out what you and I have been up to..."

"I was supposed to just comfort you in here for about two minutes and I've been in here for what, *State the amount of minutes it's been* minutes? Jesus... I can only imagine what they must think is going on in here..."

*Medium-ish pause* "Wh-what? Run away? What are you talking about?" 

"You... You want to run away with me..? Really? Do you truly mean that?"

"B-but what about the people out there? Your friends and family?"

"They... They don't matter to you anymore...? Only me?"

"Oh, you have no idea how happy that makes me! We can live together, just you and I, we can finally be happy together, I promise I'll make you the happiest woman on earth."

*A handful of kisses*

"A-alright, let's get you all cleaned up, and I'll bring my car around, and we can start our new life together!" 

"I love you so much, I promise to cherish you till the end of my days..."

~END~


End file.
